


明晰梦 Lucid Dreaming

by SleeplessCity



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, there is a little bit of plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessCity/pseuds/SleeplessCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据漫画87话写成的唐沢克己x迅悠一的肉文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	明晰梦 Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> 18禁，请确定自己的年龄是否达到。  
> 内含WT漫画87话内容。  
> 能评论的话我会非常高兴。

迅走进大厅，今天里面格外热闹。毕竟是开年B级rank赛第一季的开场日，从早上起，有空的队员们就聚集在大屏幕前，观摩起上面精彩的比赛。尤其C级的孩子们，一边叽叽喳喳讨论，一边甚至有人拿出本子做笔记。  
迅的后辈也即将出场，此时主持人樱子刚好念到他们的队名。但是迅并不是来专门看后辈们的，他早已知道结果，在心中也更是明白他们的实力在第一场绝对不会有问题。但是快走进楼梯口时，迅还是回头看了一眼屏幕，恰好是那个奇迹般的小女孩发出远超乎常识的一记轰炸的瞬间，周围观众发出震惊和兴奋的欢呼，他的嘴角也微微勾起。

走上预定要去的二楼，唐沢克己正一如往常的抽着烟。  
“啊啦？唐沢先生也是会看rank战的人吗？”

是的，迅这次的目的主要是来见这个男人。  
并非对他想做什么完全不知道，因为某些事无关自己意志的就会看到。只是看到的事物并不会方便的晒出他的内心，通常，迅会仔细揣摩而得到结论。虽不能保证百分百正确，不过大体上能得到一个基调。  
这次也不例外，但，有什么东西横在心间。迅仿佛，处在明明面对着清晰的景象，却怎么也摆脱不了那是被轻柔白纸覆盖着的直觉，这种奇怪境地。  
于是他决定来接触一下对方。

果然，结果是唐沢完全一套太极打下来， 表明了真意但是说的不过是冰山一角。这种招数迅自己也经常使用，所以马上敏锐的察觉到。  
知道本次会面再不会有更多结果，他叹口气，随着唐沢的步伐走出吸烟室。

 

并不是想和唐沢同行，但是莫名的，两人一直走向一个方向。穿过数道走廊，来到休息区最里端，再往后有个很少人知道的后门。出去后总不会还走一条道了吧，迅想，到时候这次结果平庸的会面就真正结束了。  
但是此时，唐沢突然停在一个房间前，靠住墙，熟练掏出一根烟点上。  
迅原本走在他身后，唐沢的突然停顿让他被阻了一下，不由自主停住，向唐沢望去。

察觉到这份视线，唐沢抬起头：  
“嗯？怎么？莫非你要陪我？”

陪喝酒我还不行啦。  
迅反射性想如此回答，但第一个音节还未出口就突然反应过来。

防卫队员大多是小孩子不知道，但是年龄偏大的内部职员间已经是默认的事。  
曾经泡过本部研究室的迅偶尔知道了，休息区各个区域，分散着几间墙面涂装不同的房间，有人会在其中“幽会”。  
虽然当初建设时只是单纯美观考虑做出的小小不同，但是地位隐蔽又特征明显，所以“顺理成章”有了特殊用途。年龄大又未婚的职员寂寞了，就会找其中一个房间的门口站着，等待同样寂寞的人来。

对于迅来说这仅仅是“几年前知道的一件事”，抛到大脑的角落后积灰几年，几乎已经忘记。

但是唐沢的一系列行为，快消失的记忆突然复苏重现。  
一瞬间理解了“陪”的意思，迅涌起窘迫的感觉。  
“呃……”  
舌头打拌，迅组织着如何拒绝。

 

“莫非我误会了？”唐沢露出半是尴尬半是苦笑的表情。“原来迅君不知道‘这个’呢。防卫队员间确实不是很流行……”  
“不过。”  
像是炫耀自己转换得快般，唐沢脸上之前的神态已经消失，换上平常从容的样子。  
“迅你也19了呢，知道这种事也没什么吧。我现在正式邀请你可以吗？”

迅的面前，唐沢的手伸过来，那之上，边境的营业外务部长笑的绅士又镇定：  
“和我进去吗？现在。”

 

当然要拒绝了。迅如此想。不想看到的画面挤进眼中，他惊讶到目瞪口呆。  
未来的唐沢打开门，而自己跟着走进去。

四周安静到舒心，大厅的喧闹传不到这里。一点点暧昧的气氛散发出来，唐沢的手还伸着。右脚抬了抬，他向唐沢靠近一步。

 

从走廊进到房间内，仿佛两个截然不同的世界。边境的休息室设计的很舒适，和酒店比也毫不逊色。尺寸豪迈的床处在正中，前面还有电视。  
唐沢轻车熟路的找到遥控器按下开关。他指指隔壁：  
“迅你先去洗澡吧。可以泡一会，我有个节目要看。”

迅不知道要说什么，但是不一开始就走正题没什么不好。他走入隔间，在洗衣间换下蓝色队服放入干洗机，然后在浴室以往常的步奏洗净身体。  
看着已经放好水的浴缸，唐沢那句“可以泡一会”在脑海中响起。  
沉到热水中，温暖的液体包裹上来，疲累的肌肉得到舒缓，热气蒸腾中眼睛只能微微半睁，周围虚幻起来。  
和大多数同龄的同性一样，迅喜欢淋浴，方便快捷，不过在玉狛的时候只要木崎在就得乖乖“像个日本人一样”泡澡。和玉狛由传统材料制作的浴盆相比，本部trion构建的浴缸要大的多，这个差别让他有点不安心，在玉狛之外留宿，已经多久没有过的事了。  
过了一会，迅感觉气血上涌，再多呆会昏吧，但是舒适的温度让他不愿起来，外面也没什么事可期待。  
这时门却开了，唐沢搭着毛巾走进来。  
“抱歉，节目因为临时插入新闻而提前没了。我能进来一起洗吗？”  
“随便。”迅无所谓道。

唐沢的身体比想象中健壮，和他总是提起的打过橄榄球的经历相符，肩膀的肌肉很发达。平时穿西装看不出来，这就是俗话说的穿衣显瘦吧。  
唐沢那里也很大，从小就混迹在一堆成年男性间的迅见过不少人的隐私，在这其中唐沢作为男人也算是佼佼者。  
把嘴埋入水中，迅不再看旁边。

过了一会，唐沢清洗干净后靠近浴缸。  
“让我一起泡吧。”  
迅没有答话，只是向一侧挪了挪。  
两人一起泡并不拥挤，但也不再宽敞。唐沢享受了会热水带来的舒畅，然后饶有兴趣的看向迅。  
迅一言不发，仿佛在专注泡浴。  
感到脸颊被触碰，他抬眼，唐沢正笑着用左手手背抚摸描画着自己的脸部轮廓，还轻轻拉了拉发丝。  
“你脸都泡红了哦。”  
那也没关系吧。迅又恢复了刚刚眼观鼻鼻观心的姿势。

“比起平常看有生气了许多，真可爱。”  
唐沢继续说道，上身倾斜，拉近了与迅的距离。  
“让我亲一下。”

手揽住迅的肩，唐沢的嘴唇靠过来，在迅同样的地方覆上。  
这个吻并没有停留在表面，舌头轻柔的撬开迅的防护，伸进去，两片柔软的舌交缠在一起。  
分开后，唐沢一只手在揽住的肩膀上摩挲，另一只手则伸向迅的脖子，抚摸皮肤下凸起的筋骨。  
“迅君的身体真是漂亮呢。”  
那年轻人富有弹性的肌肤下，肌肉平均分布着，骨骼突出之处没有扎手的感觉，反而圆润而有力。  
尤其在摸得到血管的地方，能感受到汩汩流动的血液，在维持着怎样一个健康的人体。  
唐沢珍惜的吻上迅的脖子，轻轻啃咬上面的动脉。  
此时他已经完全和迅贴在一起了。能感到对方健壮的肌肉，迅浮起不可思议的感觉。周围都是热气，影影绰绰，突然就开始了，和自己知道的那点知识不一样。  
迅不知道，答应对方一起洗澡，一般就是也答应了更过分的一些事的意思。

进程已经走到不得了的地步，唐沢一条胳膊环住迅的腰，另一手扶住迅的后背，让迅整个人被抱进自己怀里。在背上的手施力，胸口就抬起来，那之上小小的凸起被唐沢一下含住。

这种酥麻的感觉迅很陌生，不自觉开始僵硬起来。这时候环腰的手抬起，捏住另一边胸口的凸起。  
男性粗糙的手指用不是那么温柔的力量揉捏如此敏感的部位，这突如其来的刺激让迅觉得双手需要什么支撑一下，下意识搭上唐沢的肩膀，等意识到后又马上放下来。

感觉到这系列变化唐沢抬起头，看到迅脸色比刚刚更加绯红，平常的发型因为冲水早已变样，更在双方的动作中有点狼狈的乱。那张脸还是如往常一样没有什么感情泄漏，让人怀疑其主人是不是石头制造的心。但是唐沢知道迅不太习惯现在的境况，他舔了下刚刚抬头时放开的凸起，成功看到迅表情闪烁了下。  
“要在这做吗？”  
唐沢沙哑着嗓子问，身体下部已经微硬，和他紧紧贴在一起的迅也能感觉到吧。  
迅的眼前浮起自己在浴缸里被插入的画面。  
“去床上吧。”  
看着那个未来慢慢变淡直至扯碎，迅有点开心。

 

他们擦干身体回到卧房。也不需要穿上衣服再脱掉这些无用的步奏了，直接全裸躺在一起。  
唐沢笑：  
“其实我可以抱着你过来的，不想试试吗？”  
迅略震惊的看了他一眼，随即用平常轻松的语调回道：  
“我中途一定会乱动让唐沢先生摔一跤的~”  
“……真是不能大意啊。”唐沢苦笑。

移到靠背处坐下，唐沢拍拍自己的腿，示意迅坐上来。  
迅是抓不住的那种人，你以为自己能窥窃到他的脆弱时，他却能异常坚韧的站起来。虽然总是笑眯眯的，但谁也知道无法强迫他。  
现在肯这么乖乖的，只是说明这件事他没那么在乎罢了。  
但是唐沢也并不贪心，他没想过真的掌握这缕风，能享受一次肉体的欢愉已经赚够大。  
洗完澡的迅头发还稍稍带有些水汽，浅棕色的发丝垂下来，看不太清脸。  
伸手把迅垂在额前的头发弄上去。  
“这样才是常见的样子。”  
满意的说着，唐沢靠近这张相处几年见惯的脸吻了起来，手也开始在紧实的大腿线条上流连。  
恰到好处的肌肉，平常不外露的部位，皮肤也分外滑腻，尤其内侧的触感，细柔而微弹。  
但最诱人的是沿着大腿向上走的部位，双掌包住迅的臀部时，唐沢满意的深叹一声。  
结实而又柔软，为什么能将这两个几乎相反的词同时表达的那么好呢？只是触摸就被满足感充盈，一会又将是什么光景。  
迅很微妙的扭了下身体，唐沢忙用嘴啄啄他的脸颊安慰道：  
“别乱动，一会这里可是重头戏呢。”  
不舍的放开一只手，伸向旁边床头柜拿出润滑液。  
“再靠过来点，把身体的重量交给我吧，怕你一会撑不住……放心，我会慢慢来的。”

将润滑液倒在右手上，缓缓抹向后穴。  
迅上半身紧紧靠在唐沢胸口，双手无处可放只得抓着对方肩膀，感觉到身后传来的异动，他控制不住的缩了下手指。  
唐沢满意的体味着肩膀上一闪而过的握感，手倒不停，指尖在后穴入口处打圈，抚着每一条褶皱。  
毫无预警的，一只指头探了进去。  
细嫩而脆弱的内部，非常炙热，又可怜的在发颤。  
唐沢又感到肩头被握紧，这次持续的时间很长，等那双手再次找回平静时，唐沢伸进去的手指动了起来。  
“——”迅无声的深吸一口气。  
手指细致的把内壁各处都碰触了一遍，那种异物搅动的感觉让迅有点恶心，这时候第二根指头也在穴口探了了几下后进来了。

如果说刚刚只是搅动的感觉令人无法忽视，那么现在，“体积感”也开始显示存在。成年男子的两根指头，连动都不用动，光指节的骨头就给予内壁压力。  
唐沢毫不客气的转动两根手指，推挤着内壁，似乎想让其放松开拓出更多空间。这种无异于暴乱的行为让脆弱的黏膜有崩坏的迹象。  
“没事……我不会让你流血的……宝贵的防卫队员的身体，一定好好保护。”  
唐沢在迅耳边低语。  
“不过这种感觉真是太好了，柔弱的仿佛马上会受伤，真是可爱的不得了。”

“唐沢先生有虐待倾向吧？”  
迅不满的说道。  
面对面靠着，迅的头伸过唐沢身后，因此看不到脸。唐沢有点可惜，想知道是不是表情也如这声音一般冷静呢，假如是忍耐动摇的表情，却努力着发出冷静的声音呢？

“如果我有虐待倾向反而不会这样呢。”  
为自己喊冤，唐沢持续转动手指。  
“看，这里软了不少。”  
说着，第三根手指也加入进去。

狭窄的后穴几乎挤不进去，唐沢没敢马上动，而是等着迅适应一会。好容易等着怀里的人不那么僵硬，他尝试着弓起手指。

 

这个动作对迅来说太过头了，唐沢耳边响起年轻男子压抑的惊呼，紧贴一起的身体瘫软在自己胸膛。用空闲的那只手抚摸着迅的头发，轻柔的安慰着他，深入体内的另一手则以同频率缓缓转动。有规律的抚弄下怀中的人终于放松了些。  
“迅，最后一根手指要进去了哦。”  
“不可能了吧。”迅闷闷回应。  
体内三根手指已经撑得很紧张，完全想像不出再增加会怎样。  
“不到这种地步的准备，对我那里不够啊。”  
唐沢苦笑，感觉到迅悄悄低头看了一眼，然后就不再说话。  
“开始了。”随着这句预告，唐沢放入第四根手指、。  
内壁被撑到一个极限，迅真的有了要被扯坏的感觉，他难耐的紧抱住唐沢。  
粗糙的指纹在被撑起而很敏感的肠壁划过，一点点试图柔软这里，有了前面的经验，迅也学会再一次适应这份体积，并逐渐放松。

“没问题了。”过了一会，唐沢判断出迅的那里已经完全准备完毕。四根手指缓缓抽出，过溢的撑充感逐渐消失。迅被抱着放在床上，他看到自己的双腿被唐沢扶起。  
“大腿分开点。”  
还不够吗。迅觉得自己已经把双腿打开到很羞耻的角度了。  
唐沢以行动回答了他，有力的双手抚上大腿根部，狠狠压开到最底端。下半身完全暴露出来，似乎满意了，唐沢将身体卡进去。  
“我想看看你这里。”  
这样说着，他居然打开了床头壁灯，转动到不会晃迅眼睛、但两人能看清周围的程度。  
青年的生殖器柔顺躺倒，而分开的腿中间，刚刚被开发的后穴微微充血。  
唐沢下腹的灼热再已经忍不住，扶起已经坚硬的那里，一点点插进迅体内。  
过程并不完全顺利，尽管已经过超出一般水平的前戏，但是唐沢的生殖器很大，对不熟悉这种事的人来说怎么都是难度S级别。发动了全部的意志力，唐沢才没任由心情一下子捅进去。  
迅感觉刚刚放松的后穴又逐渐被挤开，那程度与之前完全不同，坚硬而硕大，有热度的铁棒一般，要被侵犯到最里面的错觉。褶皱一个个撑开，内壁用尽力量敞开去迎接这份实质，饶是如此，也有内脏要被捅破的呕血感。  
等大半埋进去时，两人全身都浮出薄汗。迅的喘息带着压抑和疲累，脸颊上的红晕在灯光下被唐沢尽收眼底。非常可爱，无意识的马上这样想了。  
形随心动，好容易进去的硕大又胀大几分，迅受不了的咬了咬嘴唇。  
“不要露出这样的表情。”唐沢发出忍耐不住的声音，赶紧移开目光。  
他有点后悔，刚刚一时报复心而没给迅腰下垫枕头，想着用被插入时不那么舒服给这个强硬的后辈一点教训。但没想到平常云淡风轻的人露出忍痛的神情时会那么诱人。  
他现在想狠狠的进出这具身体，但是脑中浮现迅带着不适进行防卫任务的可怜景象——虽然换trion身体后应该不会带着肉体的伤病。但是因此就放肆行动还是太过分了。

努力回忆曾经看过的安抚手法，宽大的手掌开始沿着背脊由上至下抚摸，以缓慢但连续的节奏引导心脏从不稳的跃动回复到平静。同时，下半身似有若无的缓缓前进。  
这回，阻力小了许多。  
耐心的探寻下，炙热终于全部埋入，感受到完全被包裹住的那刻唐沢发出满足的叹息。他对迅咬耳朵：  
“你这里很紧呢。”  
迅无动于衷。不适的样子让人心疼，镇定的反应却又激怒着他人。唐沢对这个人简直又爱又恨，不甘的感觉蔓延，他提起迅的双腿让对方的腰微微折起。  
这种姿势对迅来说有些辛苦，但能让双方连接的部位更容易暴露在视野中。  
“不看看吗，之前那么小的后穴，现在却容纳下了巨物，真是努力呢。”

迅轻轻喘息，仍旧不理人。

什么样的折磨才能让你动摇呢？唐沢的思维不禁开始逾越，没等意识到，话语已经脱口而出：  
“……我还以为迅君，平常‘看’的那么多，已经什么都不怕了呢。”

蓝色的眼眸咻的打开。

略带愠怒的看向唐沢，迅不喜欢这个揶揄，一点都不。

但唐沢此时已经被另一种感想充斥脑间。终于睁开了，那美丽的双眼能在这种时刻看到，实属幸运。若天空若海洋的颜色，清澈而深邃。明明是下流的时刻。  
他愉快的亲亲迅：“看多少次都不够。感谢你这双漂亮的蓝瞳，边境能发展至此，它功不可没呢。”  
然后，他以有点迷惑的语调继续道：“我一直想知道，你眼睛中映照的世界是什么样的，当然，不可能吧……不过，毕竟作为眼睛，它还有看向现在的本职功能，不是吗？”

如蛇吐出信子诱惑亚当夏娃吃下苹果般，唐沢的声音逐渐带上擅长的劝诱味道：  
“来……看看下面吧，自己被插的样子，不敢看吗？”  
迅不由得，将视线移往下面。

那是本人也不太熟悉的隐私部位，被另一个男人的肉棒，完全的贯穿。年长十几岁的长辈，用生殖器进入自己身体，发生着不伦关系。  
这种不真实的画面。

看着迅呆然的样子，想像什么样的景象映入那清澈的蓝眸中，唐沢也开始有不真实的感觉。

“抱歉，我好像不由得欺负了你。”  
“唐沢先生，果然很恶趣味……”  
迅一下找回意识，转过头去。

“是我的错。但怎么说呢……最好不要让别人再有机会看到你现在的样子了。”  
唐沢忍不住嘱咐，又觉得这样很好笑。言语间，自己实际上一直没有停止律动，这时候说显得非常假好人。  
但是深埋在那紧致的肉穴中实在过于舒服，无法停止。明白了这一点，唐沢放弃突如其来的说教之情，只是继续以寻欢男人的身份在肉体伙伴的年轻人身内驰骋。  
来回插入十几分钟，这期间唐沢一直以缓慢的速度进出，粗硬的男根磨弄内壁的每一个角落，仿佛在用龟头舔舐。  
迅不觉得这样有什么意义。 “快结束吧。”他对唐沢说，“动作快点，你射出来就好。”

“我可不想只有自己享乐。”  
唐沢吻吻迅的唇。

迅不以为然，他无所谓。这么想的时候，却发生了意想不到的情况。  
体内的硕大，突然触到一处地方。  
瞬间，微妙的感觉席卷迅的全身，等意识到时，他已经惊到用手肘撑起背半抬起腰。  
发生什么了……？

仿佛知道迅的疑问，唐沢笑着解释道：  
“是男人的G点，总算让我找到了。”  
不想知道那个名词代表什么意味，迅颤抖着重新躺下，下身传来的强烈的酥麻感冲击着大脑，让他感觉晕晕乎乎的。  
唐沢开始着重触动找到的点，刚刚的缓慢仿佛是骗人的，那灼热粗暴的进出起来。迅被顶得几乎撑不住，为了被进入他的腰一直微微用力挺起，这时候在冲击中已经很难做到。但是唐沢大手一揽，腰被迫抬起，甚至比刚才挺得更高，肉刃以更方便的角度深深挺进着。  
才明白这是真正的床戏，迅努力忍耐着疼痛和酥麻交织的双重感觉。再过一会就结束了，凭着这个信念支持自己。  
唐沢在勉强保持住沉默的迅耳边喃喃：“叫出来吧，我想听你的声音。”  
迅不答。  
“现在的你，一定能叫出非常甜腻的声音吧？平常堂堂男子的实力派精英。”  
身下的人睁眼瞪过去。  
那瞬间唐沢舔上右面的蓝瞳。  
迅不敢置信的僵住，身体上最脆弱的两个地方，同时被一个男人侵犯着，不过唐沢的舌很快就离开了。  
“我可不会把边境的宝贝破坏掉。”

迅想说你是变态，但是未张口前，唐沢又吻了上来。  
包括双唇、嘴角，唐沢珍惜的吻着几个地方，用舌头含住迅的下唇，调情般摩挲。  
“你喜欢被吻吧？”  
这样问，并没指望回答。

“不想发出声音也可以。”唐沢缓缓将舌头伸入对方嘴里，描绘着口腔的每一个角落，然后压住对方的舌头。  
同时下身突然对那点狠狠冲撞。  
“……！！”  
迅简直被这激烈的进入撞的无法自持，喉咙里发颤，极力压抑的喊声本可以消弭，却被唐沢伸入的舌头全部感觉到了。  
肉刃持续撞击，因此而产生的叫声，一个个压在唐沢舌头下面，通过剧烈的颤抖传达着原本该是多么激烈。  
这种不给对方留一点空隙的凌犯持续了一分多钟，等唐沢终于放开迅时，他们都迎来了极限，白色的液体射出，沾染了两人的腹部，也满满灌进迅的体内。

 

 

大口大口呼吸，迅隔了很久才恢复神智。  
好像被从里到外剥了一遍，他难受的缩紧身体。

这个符合经验和年龄的举动，让唐沢突然非常不安起来。如果此时再给他一次机会，他一定从头到尾给迅温柔的体验。可惜世界上没有时光倒流。  
“盖上被子吧。”最终他只能这么补救一下。

迅一言不发的爬起来再钻进被子里。  
唐沢把床头壁灯关掉，让安稳的黑暗降临，不一会，感受到背对自己裹进被子里的迅呼吸逐渐平稳。  
睡着了吧。如此想着。  
出于习惯，掏出一根烟，但是叼到嘴里后并没点上。唐沢有点感叹今天过于鲁莽，他和迅说不上亲密，但也绝说不上陌生。五年来，他看着对方从14岁长大到现在，却居然在对方还没成人前与他发生了关系。  
今后，他们的关系只会更加复杂。今天在大厅二楼的交锋还记忆犹新，那么被动的迅好久未见。  
但是，这个年轻人一定会扳回一城，在未来。未来和迅，有着常人永远无法企及的关系。  
只不过唐沢并不会轻易认输，就算面对多困难的境地，没开始就放弃那就真的没有任何希望。

纷乱的思绪在他头脑里乱窜，强制把这些都抹消，唐沢觉得自己不如考虑下现实问题。

他忘了带套，迅这个雏鸟也完全没有提起。

叼着烟，唐沢幽幽叹息：  
“明天该怎么和迅说清洗的事呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下，迅为什么会跟着唐沢踏进房间，是有原因的。  
> 关于迅的未来视，我认为有一个特殊点，就是他自己的未来。  
> 首先，迅所看到的未来影像里，其他人都只是单纯的未来的某人，但只有他自己，是“能看到未来的未来某人”。因此当他用未来视看到的自己，那个自己就可能包含了更遥远的未来的信息。  
> 其次，未来视并不一定能看到关键的那段未来影像。但是除了“没见过的人不会知道那是谁”这个确定的条件外，其他看到还是看不到，从目前原作剧情的表现，都是随机的。而原作也能看出迅可以看到并行的各种可能性。因此他可以看到“看到了某段关键未来的那个未来的自己”，也可以看到“没看到某段关键未来的那个未来的自己”。这种情况下虽然当时的本人可能没有预测到关键的那段未来影像，但是也许可以通过观察可能性未来里不同作为的自己，间接得到某些信息。  
> 文中迅本意的话，一定会拒绝。但是很巧的，在拒绝前，他意外看到某个可能性未来的自己，是选择进去，那个可能性未来距离现在不远，里面的自己本意和现在的自己肯定是一样的，那么会选择进去，说明是“看到”了什么才这样做。  
> 信任那个可能性未来的自己，为了不放过任何达到更好未来的机会，迅才决定不管发生什么也承受下来，而跟着唐沢进入房间。


End file.
